8 Grados de Zacharias Smith
by monalisa811
Summary: ¡Oh no el no se atrevio! Zacharias Smith no anduvo chismeando sobre Susan y Megan, y aparte se atrveve a insultarla. No,no, esto Susan si que no lo permite. Hay humor, hay drama, amor y extrañas sensaciones.¿Atraccion Fatal? Si ni saben como definirlo.


**NA: Porque todo se arregla con un buen chapuzon :)**

_Escrito asi es la dignidad de Zacharias, que en este fic realiza una participacion especial._

**Por cierto, tal vez sea complicado entender las anotaciones pero todas son reacciones a lo que pasa, y si se le echa coco, pues...tuvo sentido cuando lo escribi jeje**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Un día soleado sin mucho que hacer, habían terminado los finales y el sol comenzaba a bajar; un solitario individuo paseaba por el lago alrededor de su escuela de Magia y Hechicería, sólo con sus pensamientos y el sonido de los pájaros al arrancar a volar, Zacharias Smith se encontraba absolutamente relajado. Nada podría perturbarlo, nadie podría perturbarlo si andaba solo por ahí. La tranquilidad que sentía era intoxicante.

Toda esta paz habría por supuesto de ser interrumpida por la voz que Zacharias más odiaba, el chillante tono de Susan Bones:

" ¡Smith! Ven aca animal en celo... ¿qué es lo que pregonas sobre mi y Megan?"

"Es un sueño, una pesadilla, no es cierto", se decía en su mente hasta que escuchó unos tacones acercarse. Entonces, Zacharias puso los ojos en blanco y se volteo para encarar a la fiera

" ¿Qué quieres firulais?"

"¡ Tu cabeza, indigente!"

" Lo siento, me gusta tenerla en su lugar!"

"No por mucho tiempo...y ahora habla, ¿que Megan y yo qué? ¡Asqueroso insecto!", gritó Susan acercándose más y más al chico. Iba en uniforme completo, blusa perfectamente fajada y corbata justo en su lugar; eran su andar y su cara de rabia los únicos indicios de que buscaba problemas.

"Mira quien habla, la mosquito...en serio, vives para ver que hago", exclamó Zacharias haciendo una mueca de burla

"¡ Ja! Ya quisieras, pobre infeliz, que tu seas un zangano sin que hacer no quiere decir que yo sea igual, eres un igualado, un verdadero idiota, me das tanto asco, ¡eres un cobarde!..", gritaba Susan mientras lo golpeaba con sus frágiles puños.

Zacharias trataba de quitársela de encima y terminó con una de sus uñas pegada a su camiseta. El tono de su voz lo llevo a la exasperación y terminó gritándole:

"¡ Ya callate, insulsa!"

Susan no estaba preparada para ser insultada y menos por el inepto de Zacharias Smith, así que comezo a explicarle con todas sus cuerdas vocales por qué era un pelele y todo lo que pensaba de su tan distinguida madre, mientras Zacharias no perdía el tiempo y le plantaba tremendo beso mojado en los labios, como si así la pudiera sofocar.

_*Alarmante Sorpresa*_ _Oh La La....Susan.... _

Ella trataba de zafarse con una fuerza que era superada por los brazos de Zacharias; luchaba y luchaba pero en su mente, Susan ya había comprado la vajilla para la boda.

Cuando la soltó se miraron mutuamente y despues de dar un gran respiro Susan saltó a sus brazos una vez más; solo para ser empujada por las largas manos del chico; lo miró herida antes de darle unas cuantas bofetadas.

" ¡¿Y a ti que te sucede?!"

Fingir indiferencia era la mejor arma de Susan, y Zacharias francamente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Ehh"

_*Inquietante Conmocion*....Eso NO pasó..._

" ¿Tienes algo que decir? Vamos, dilo ya...pero piénsalo bien Zacharias", le urgió Susan. Aunque el tenia la ligera impresión de que ella no esperaba que dijera lo que en verdad pensaba.

"Pero...Susan, me dejas sin palabras, yo...",dijo Zacharias afligido y se toco la sien como si en verdad tuviera que meditar lo que seguiría. "Ah no, ya las pensé: arpía, narizona, retrasada, zorra, mamerta, y eso solo por dar algunas, si quieres te doy una cita y repasamos todo el abecedario"

_*Espeluznante Sacudida* Ok, la terapia por electroshock no sirve, ¿por qué hago esto? Zacharias, ¿por qué hacemos esto? _

Susan le fulminó con la mirada. Ya no pasaban por su mente aquellas imágenes de citas verdaderas, besos y cálidas puestas de sol al lado de Zacharias, sino una serie de rollos de película que tan solo incluían dolorosas alternativas de terminar con la vida del chico.

Pero justo antes de siquiera comenzar a planear alguna estrategia para acercar a Zacharias a una olla de agua hirviente y hacerlo caldo como en cualquier cuento, el simplemente la tiró. Y digo la tiro al lago. Sin pena, con mucha gloria y triunfante descaro, el la tomó de los brazos y ante sus frágiles protestas la dejó caer en el agua sucia. No sin antes avisarle que se tapara la nariz, no quería tener que pagar por su seguro.

" ¡Maldito, maldito, tarado, animal, te odio!", gritaba Susan entre escupitajos de agua, agitando sus brazos en el aire tratando de salir. Su maquillaje estaba arruinado, su falda nueva y su cabello lleno de mugre, su cabello. Ahora si que lo mataba.

"Vamos vamos Susie , lo haces muy bien. ahora solo aguanta la respiración y una vez más, braceo, volteo y braceo una vez más", le indicó burlonamente Zacharias. Dio una carcajada más y señaló al castillo "Creo que ya viene siendo hora,ya esta empezando a oscurecer y no quiero estar aquí cuando lleguen los tiburones".

_*Irónica Hipocrecía* Sí, claro..._

Después de mirarla una vez más y hacer gesto de preocupación, comenzó su marcha hacia la escuela.

"¡ Aquí no hay tiburones tarado, menso, idiota...!", gritó Susan desesperada.

Zacharias paró a mirarla "Eso es lo que tu crees", susurró juguetonamente y prosiguió su camino, dejando a Susan gritando incoherencias y tratando vagamente de mantenerse a flote.

_*Atemorizante Sentimiento* Me niego, no,no, no , nunca, nunca podría ser._

Se comenzaba a sentir fatigado, el camino se hacia muy largo y su mente giraba a una potencia demasiado extrema para sus débiles piernas. Finalmente llegó al dormitorio de chicos con una sonrisa triunfante y marcha simple.

_*Desconcertante Transformación* Sí puedo, sí puedo, esto es fácil_.

" ¿Y tu que? Vienes agitado", preguntó Justin, quien se encontraba acostado en su cama comiendo dulces.

"Me encontré con la hermana calavera, eso es lo que paso, y ya deja de comer golosinas, te vas a poner gordo", dijo Zacharias sentándose a su lado

Justin soltó una pequeña carcajada " ¿Y qué hiciste?"

Zach hechó un suspiro y contestó: "La tiré al lago"

_*Vil Estremecimiento* ¿Es, es mi culpa? ¡¿Y a MI que me importa?!_

La carcajada de Justin fue aun más sonora " Oh vamos ZigZag, tu no la tiraste al lago, ¿qué hiciste en serio? Digo, ella está loca pero se que tu no eres capaz...", fue sin embargo, incapaz de terminar su oración pues la mirada fija de Zacharias y su posterior sonrisa le robaron las palabras...

"Ire por unos salvavidas", musitó.

_*Perturbante Sensación* Maldita sea._

* * *

**NA: Busco la raíz cuadrada del problema que yo tengo...reviews?**

**PUTA MADRE ENTRE A LA FACULTAD**

**ok ya, that's enough**


End file.
